Festival de los sueños rotos
by Eddarkrauss
Summary: Akemi Homura había perdido la capacidad de sorprenderse luego de tantos años repitiendo el mismo ciclo. Sin embargo, se enfrentará ante el reto de acercarse a una Madoka fría, inestable e iracunda que la dejara sin movimientos posibles. El curso de acción de Homura afectará por completo a una Madoka que intento suicidarse


Festival de los sueños rotos

Antes que nada. Me siento con el deber de explicar un poco el porque de esta historia. Siendo honesto. Amo la tragedia y crei que el universo de Madoka Magica seria ideal para hacer una historia tragica. Personalmente creo que la historia de la protagonista, Kaname Madoka es una de las mas tragicas que conoci. No obstante. Siempre quise destruir esa idea, de que Madoka es una chica con una vida feliz y sin dificultades. Es por eso que quise hacer una historia en la que su vida no fuera el esteriotipo de vida "normal y feliz" . De ese deseo nacio esta historia. Es un one-shot por lo que no tendra continuacion. Agradeceria mucho que dejaran review. Si les gusto la historia es posible que haga una version extendida u otras historias. Los comentarios son en cierta manera el alimento de un fanfictioner. Y que dejen comentarios es la mejor forma de asegurarse que sus historias faboritas tengan continuacion. Espero disfruten esta historia.

Disclaimer: Puella Magi Madoka Magica no me pertenece. Los creditos de esa hermosa tragedia es para Shaft y Gen Urobuchi.

Point of view: Akemi Homura

Kaname Madoka podia ser descripta como una persona dulce y bondadosa. Capaz de sonreir incluso en situaciones donde la esperanza es tan solo una ilusion. Una persona alegre y optimista. O al menos, asi deberia haber sido.

La chica de ojos vacios que me observaba sin el mas minimo interes no hacia honor a su descripcion. Kaname Madoka era un cascaron sin vida. Su cabello, sin brillo, colgaba sobre sus hombros. Era mucho mas largo de lo que solia llevar normalmente. Un mechon de cabello ocultaba gran parte de su rostro. Su piel, casi traslucida, le daba un aspecto enfermiso. Y lo mas aterrador eran sus muñecas ,cubiertas por vendas. Muy probablemente era alli donde habia efectuado los cortes con el objetivo de acabar con su vida. Un fino camison cubria su cuerpo mucho mas delgado de lo normal.

Kaname Madoka exudaba dolor y desesperacion por todos sus poros. Y yo nunca me habia sentido tan impotente.

-¿nesecitas algo?- dice friamente una debil voz que tardé unos segundos en reconocer como la de Madoka.

-Eh...? ¿Madoka? Yo... -Verla asi me habia perturbado hasta el punto en que apenas podia articular palabras.

-¿Sucede algo?- responde levantando las cejas. Me lanza una mirada evaluativa antes de entrecerrar sus ojos con sospecha.

-Agradeceria que te largaras de aqui- me dice con un tono gelido.- Al ver que sigo plantada en el mismo sitio aprieta con fuerza sus dientes antes de tomar un florero y lanzarmelo con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, su cuerpo esta tan debilitado que ni siquiera la fuerza que la rabia le consedio fue suficiente para que el florero llegase a rozarme siquiera. No obstante si que logro asustarme. Nunca habia visto a Madoka tan enojada.

-¡Largate de una vez! ¡Se muy bien que quieres! ¡Quieres reirte de mi, como todos los demas! ¡VETE!

-¡Espera, Madoka, Yo no vine hasta aqui para reirme de ti!- Respondo elevando mi voz

-¡¿Como esperas que crea eso?! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! ¡¿Con que otra razon vendrias hasta aqui?!-

-Yo...-En ese momento no tenia la mas minima idea de como responder a esa pregunta. Era muy rara la ocacion en la que se veia obligada a dar razones a Madoka. Y siendo sincera. Esa situacion era realmente nueva para mi. Nunca paso por su mente que algo como esto sucederia. Una cosa era lidiar con una Madoka timida y amable. Y otra muy distinta era lidiar con una Madoka inestable e iracunda. No se sentia preparada para eso. En lo absoluto. Dudaba que le creyera dijese lo que dijese. Pero no podia rendirse tan facilmente. Si no perserberaba mi deseo seria tirado a la basura. Salvaria a Madoka de sus destino cueste lo que cueste. Reuni toda la determinacion que pude y conteste.

\- Yo vine hasta aqui para entender tus razones para actuar de ese modo-

\- ¿Te refieres a esto?- responde señalando sus muñecas con indiferencia, ante lo cual me limito a asentir.-Queria acabar con mi vida, de esa forma le facilitaria la existencia a todos los que me rodean- murmura con voz ligeramente rota.

No pude evitarlo, escucharlo directamente de su boca casi me hace perder el equilibrio. Mi corazon latia violentamente contra mi pecho. De igual forma que latia desbocadamente cuando aun estaba bajo los efectos de la enfermedad.

-¿Porque Madoka? No logro entenderlo. Tienes una familia amorosa sin dificultades economicas, tienes amigas que te aman y respetan. ¿Porque querrias quitarte la vida?. Lo tienes todo para ser feliz...-

-¿Quien te crees que eres para hacer todas esas afirmaciones?- Su voz temblaba de rabia contenida- No me gusta tu actitud, Me hablas como si me conocieras de toda la vida y estoy segura de no haberte visto antes. Incluso te crees con derecho a cuestionar lo que hago- afirma con frialdad.

-Madoka...-

-Kaname esta bien para ti-

Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para retener las lagrimas. Nunca habia recibido tal muestra de desprecio de su parte. La poca compostura que me quedaba se estaba desmoronando.

No obstante. La memoria de mi deseo regreso. Debia proteger a Madoka, incluso contra si misma. No podia dejar que las emociones nublacen mi juicio.

-De acuerdo Kaname-san, creo que empece con el pie izquierdo. Mis disculpas por ello- repondo forzando un tono neutro en mi voz.- Me presentare como es debido. Mi nombre es Akemi Homura. Soy una estudiante transferida recientemente a tu clase. ¿me crees Kaname san?-

Pude notar como fugazmente la sorpresa y la duda cruzo el rostro de Madoka. Gesto que oculto casi demasiado rapido como para ser notado.

-Creo que si, al menos ahora se tu nombre- responde Madoka mas calmada.

-¿Puedo hacerte una ultima pregunta Kaname san?-inquiero con suavidad

-Si respondo a tu pregunta, ¿te iras?- Pregunta casi en un susurro.

-Es un trato.-inquiero- Si contestas mi pregunta, me ire por donde vine- respondo con suavidad

-Esta bien, entonces acepto-

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.- ¿valoras a tus seres queridos?-

-Mi madre es lo unico que me queda. Jamas he tenido amigas ni nada parecido. Siempre estuve sola. Asi que...-

-Espera... Kaname... san. ¿ Que sucedio con tu familia?- pregunto debilmente.

Point of view: Kaname Madoka

La sala de hospital tiene un muy caracteristico aroma a desinfectantes, al que lamentablemente tuve que ir adaptandome. Las viejas cortinas blancas obstruyen gravemente el paso del sol. Dandole a la ya de por si deprimente habitacion, un aspecto sumamente lugubre. Este ambiente se acoplaba a la perfeccion con mi estado de animo. Podia sentir aquel objeto pulsando con un brillo cada vez mas leve. Observe con fastidio el fino camison que llevaba puesto desde que fui ingresada. Y observe las vendas que cubrian mis muñecas. Recordaba a la perfeccion las heridas. Propinar los cortes fue sencillo. Solo tuve que romper el espejo del baño y usar los trozos mas afilados. Aunque siendo sincera, fui demasiado torpe. Podria haber usado la nabaja de afeitar de papa. Los cortes aplicados fueron muy mal hechos. Solo perdi suficiente sangre para caer inconciente. Pero sobrevivi.

Tal vez, algunas personas les resultaria dificil entender porque tome la decicion de quitarme la vida siendo tan joven.

Honestamente, no estoy del todo segura.

Fui marcada por la desgracia desde hace unos años, cuando, tanto papa como Tatsuya murieron debido al beso de una bruja. Por alguna razon, no volvi a encontrarme con aquel gatito que me ofrecio el contrato que me permitio salvar a mi Mama. Luego de ese dia, mama hizo lo que pudo por consolarme, pero yo era conciente que ella estaba rota por dentro. Y que no podria hacerlo por mucho tiempo mas.

Junko Kaname se refugio cada dia mas, en el alcohol y el trabajo. Hasta que un dia, finalmente, olvido que tenia una hija.

Por mi parte concentraba todo mi ser en la cazeria de brujas. Me mantenia centrada y evitaba que mis emociones se salieran de control. Pero, no obstante, bastaron solo un par de años para que la desesperacion finalmente me consumiera. Sin embargo, no culpo a mi madre, se que no pudo evitarlo. No estaba dentro de sus capacidades superar aquello que la quemaba por dentro o tal vez, no tuvo, siquiera, las fuerzas para intentarlo.

Luego de unos meses en el hospital, una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos purpuras vino a visitarme. Tal vez podria describirla como fria, sofisticada y algo triste. Parecia algo perdida, de tal modo que le pregunte si nesecitaba algo. Cuando me miro y pronuncio mi nombre sucedió algo extraño. Senti una trizteza muy fuerte. Senti como si no fuese la primera vez que escucho su voz.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar que la sospecha y el miedo dirigieran mis acciones. En ese momento no podia entender lo que sucedia. Me sentia cansada y estaba de muy mal humor. Pensaba deshacerme de la chica rapidamente. Pero era insolitamente insistente. Y por alguna razon su sola presencia lograba descolocarme. Sentia mis emociones en ebullicion. No obstante, ¿Por qué esa chica me generaba esas cosas?. Era extraña y sumamente entrometida. Su atrevimiento de hablarme sin honorificos. Solo pude entender una cosa, esa chica no encontro lo que estaba buscando. Pareciera como si mi personalidad la sorprendiera. Realmente no podia comprenderlo. Cuando hizo su ultima pregunta no supe del todo como reaccionar. Solo pude contestar con la verdad.

-Mi padre y mi hermano pequeño murieron hace unos años Akemi Homura. Mi madre es todo lo que me queda. Aunque no se cuanto tiempo mas durara- dije con una calma que no sentia. Pude ver como su rostro adquiria una expresion de extrama pena y de… ¿arrepentimiento? No podia entender porque habria de sentirse de ese modo… Ella se cubrio el rostro con su manos. Y pude reconocer un anillo en su mano. Finalmente cai en la cuenta. Esa chica era una Puella Magi. Y finalmente recorde porque me probocaba tanta nostalgia su mirada. Habia soñado durante años con esta chica. Ella enfrentaba una bruja muy poderosa y siempre perdia. Al final ella me gritaba que no hiciera el contrato. Eso fue suficiente para que tomara una decisión.

Sonrei con tristeza antes de exponer mi gema del alma y pedir mi ultimo deseo. –¿Homura… chan, podrias matarme?-


End file.
